epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Kim Jong-il
|caption = Timothy DeLaGhetto as Kim Jong-il |fullname = Yuri Irsenovich Kim |nicknames = Kim Jong-il (김정일) Yura General Sun of the Communist Future Shining Star of Paektu Mountain Great Leader Guiding Sun Ray Dear Leader |born = February 16, 1941 Vyatskoye, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union (Soviet records) February 16, 1942 Baekdu Mountain, Japanese Korea (North Korean biography) |died = December 17, 2011 (aged 70) Pyongyang, North Korea |hair = Black |eyes = Black |image2 = |ERBnumber = Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il |vs = Hulk Hogan Macho Man Randy Savage |releasedate = February 2, 2011 (original) April 27, 2019 (re-edit, deleted) May 25, 2019 (re-edit, re-uploaded) |votecount = 30% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = Original: Red Communist star Iron Re-edit: Stylized North Korean flag Grill Eungbongsan The Kim Il-sung Square }} Kim Jong-il battled Hulk Hogan and Macho Man Randy Savage in Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il. He was portrayed by Timothy DeLaGhetto. Information on the rapper Kim Jong-il (birthname: Yuri Irsenovich Kim in Soviet records) was born on February 16, 1941, in Vyatskoye, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union. He began his rise to power after his father, Kim Il-sung, passed away in 1994, and was granted complete control of the country, as well as the position of chairman of the National Defense Commission, which is declared as the highest office of the state. He was the Supreme Leader of North Korea from 1994 to 2011. During his reign as leader of North Korea, he greatly limited the rights of his country, and he built greater tension between South Korea and the United States of America. Kim Jong-il's third son, Kim Jong-un, was promoted to a senior position in the ruling Workers' Party, and succeeded Kim Jong-il following his death on December 17, 2011. ERBoH Bio I was born Yuri Irsenovich Kim and I was the Supreme Leader of the Democratic People's Republic of North Korea. I was the best, just ask anyone in North Korea, but nobody else. Everyone in North Korea thinks of me and my daddy as Gods and not just because we force them to in school! I was the coolest leader in the world. You could tell by my bouffant hairdo and women's sunglasses. I did not like people making fun of me, like those South Park douchebags! I tried very hard to have their movie banned because I was WONDERFUL! Nobody is allowed to think anything else! That's why I imprisoned American journalists Euna Lee and Laura Ling. Only people who think I am great are allowed in my country! I also kept my country on a closed cyber network. No outside internet for North Korea! We don't need outside knowledge of people saying I'm not handsome and smart and sexy! Recently, I died of a heart attack, or as the North Koreans said, I died of overwork dedicating my life to the people. Now, my son, Kim Jong-un, will rule North Korea with an iron fist and the people will be happy about it. HAPPY, you hear me?! Because we have no problems! What famine? Twenty-two million people didn't die from famine! One or two meals a day is plenty! We don't need outside help! We're perfect! Everyone here is perfect! That's all you need to know! Lyrics 'Verse 1:' The name's Kim Jong. I got a license to IL! Make you swallow my rhymes like a steroids pill! Your body looks like a spray tan banana, With a walrus mustache and a wack bandana! I'm coming at you like the Asian Rick Flair! Bitch, I'll suplex you by your friggin' dick hair! Your whole fam's a bunch of Barbies, dude! You want beef? Eat this Korean BBQ! 'Verse 2:' Beijing is in China, you blond asshole! I'm a god among men; you're a suburban commando! North Korea, bitch! Let me give you a tour! By the way, your wife says my dick is bigger than yours! Trivia *Kim is the second dictator to appear in a battle, after Adolf Hitler. *When he fires the bazooka at Hulk Hogan, a picture of his own head in inverted colors is seen in the explosion. *His lyrics were written by his actor, Timothy DeLaGhetto. *He is the second rapper to pass away after the battle they were in was released, after Macho Man Randy Savage. Gallery ILCEPTION.png|Kim Jong-il's head with inverted colours when he fires his bazooka at Hulk Hogan Weird location 2.png|An alternate background for Kim Jong-il shown in the end credits of Jim Henson vs Stan Lee Kim Il-sung Square.png|A modified background of Kim Jong-il at the Kim Il-sung Square Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il Category:Timothy DeLaGhetto Category:Cameo